wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Called 4
8:51:49 PM Josie: Spring, 1971. 8:52:34 PM Josie: The Beatles have been broken up for more than a year, and the heartbroken fans haven't stopped begging them to get back together again. And everyone is hating on Yoko. 8:54:15 PM Josie: Even the classical musicians loved the Beatles, deconstructing and reconstructing the fugues from "In My Life." But this is the music building at the City University of New York. 8:55:00 PM Josie: It's late at night, and usually the building is locked up at this time of evening, though there are some students who've been given the keys so that they could practice in it and lock the place up after they leave. 8:55:11 PM Josie: Faculty, too, usually have keys of their own. 8:55:39 PM Josie: It's around 11 p.m. and almost everyone has gone home--the last classes ended at 9 p.m., after all. 8:58:02 PM Josie: The last musician in the building has sworn to continue playing the last few measures of a rather complicated piece until she gets it right. That was half an hour ago; it's not been a good night for her. 8:59:02 PM Thomas: Thomas is sitting in one of the classrooms, finishing up some work of his own, listening to the musician playing idly. 8:59:49 PM Josie: It's the same four measures over and over again, with occasional pauses for cursing. 9:01:08 PM Josie: It's also not always clear to the (relatively) untutored ear what she thinks she's getting wrong. 9:02:13 PM Josie: But finally, after a couple of repetitions, the musician in the next room laughs, and says "Finally!" And then there's the rustling of sheet music and the closing of some sort of instrument case. 9:06:59 PM Josie: The musician walks past Thomas's door on the way out--she has very tan skin, long, straight black hair parted in the middle in the latest fashion and coke-bottle glasses. She's wearing a heavy green sweater, and a pleated miniskirt, again in the fashion of the time. And she's carrying a cello case, presumably with her cello inside. 9:12:43 PM Josie: She doesn't appear to have noticed Thomas in there. 9:13:26 PM Thomas: Thomas looks up as she walks by. "Finally got it, eh?" 9:14:36 PM Josie: She lets out a very surprised (and undignified) yelp, and swings her cello case behind her protectively. 9:14:43 PM Josie: Musician: I have mace! 9:15:18 PM Thomas: Thomas looks up from his books and papers, sitting at the desk. "That's nice." 9:16:50 PM Josie: Musician: ... how long have you been here? I thought everyone left. 9:18:10 PM Thomas: Since they locked up. The professor let me stay late so I could use his books. 9:19:07 PM Josie: Musician: Oh. I thought I knew all the grad students here. 9:19:49 PM Thomas: I'm not one. Well, I am, but not for music. I'm just taking Music Theory on the side. 9:20:17 PM Josie: Musician: No one takes Music Theory on the side. 9:20:38 PM Thomas: I do, apparently. 9:21:14 PM Josie: Musician: Everyone wants to be John Lennon until they find out how hard it is. 9:22:09 PM Thomas: I dno't want to be John Lennon. I'm not musically inclined at all. 9:24:13 PM Josie: Musician: Well... it's the beginning of the semester. Maybe I can save you some grief. 9:24:54 PM Josie: Musician: It's all math, there's hours and hours of work every night and if you don't have any inclination to actually work at it, all you'll do is ruin your grade point average. 9:25:17 PM Thomas: I know. That's why I'm here. I like patterns. 9:26:44 PM Josie: Musician: ... well, what instrument do you play, or do you sing? 9:27:44 PM Thomas: Neither. I'm not musically inclined. 9:28:32 PM Josie: Musician: ... well you've got to at least play the guitar or the piano. 9:29:17 PM Thomas: A little piano, I suppose. 9:29:59 PM Josie: Musician: ... you're going to need more than a little bit, didn't someone tell you to sign up for lessons? 9:31:02 PM Thomas: Nope. 9:33:13 PM Josie: Musician: ... well, you get one semester for free. 9:33:34 PM Josie: Musician: I'm assuming you don't want me, so you'd better sign up at the front office during business hours. There's plenty of choices. 9:33:53 PM Thomas: ... why would you assume that? 9:34:59 PM Josie: Musician: ... I only teach stringed instruments, and I expect a great deal of my students. 9:35:26 PM Josie: Musician: ... but honestly, you'll get much more out of the theory class if you've got some practical knowledge as well. 9:36:55 PM Thomas: I suppose that makes sense. 9:37:37 PM Josie: Musician: Probably they assumed you'd drop out after you found out you weren't going to be a rock star. 9:41:42 PM Thomas: Being a rock star sounds awful. 9:42:54 PM Josie: Musician: I'm sure it's not as fun as it looks to some people. Rock music is less complex than classical music, but it's still not easy and if you want to progress it's still a lot of work. 9:46:09 PM Thomas: ... I like jazz, to be honest. 9:46:25 PM Josie: Musician: You can play jazz on anything. 9:46:48 PM Josie: Musician: .... and a strong grasp of theory will really help on that, because you've got to know what will sound good when you improvise. 9:49:16 PM Thomas: Hmmm. All right. Can you recommend any piano teachers? Might as well go with what I already know, right? 9:51:02 PM Josie: Musician: There are a lot of them. Altmayer is the best, but he's almost always full. Johns ... well, he's good, but he can be creepy with the girls. You're not a girl, though. Des Jardins is very good, but she doesn't push people as much as she probably should. 9:51:45 PM Josie: Musician: It's not my area of expertise, but I do all right. ... almost all of us teach piano, it's one of those very versatile instruments that music teachers need and they're wanted for accompanists too. 9:52:14 PM Thomas: .... what's your name? 9:53:04 PM Josie: Musician: Julia Bhakta. ... just call me Julia, no one ever says my last name right. 9:53:55 PM Thomas: Bhakta. 9:55:39 PM Josie: Julia: That's not bad, actually. What's your name? 9:56:11 PM Thomas: Thomas. Thomas Vincent. 9:57:13 PM Josie: Julia shakes his hand. 9:57:47 PM Josie: Julia: It's good to meet you, Mr. Vincent. What degree are you aiming for? 9:58:15 PM Thomas: You can call me Tom. 10:00:36 PM Josie: Julia: All right, Tom it is, then. 10:02:27 PM Thomas: I'm post-grad in criminology. 10:02:59 PM Josie: Julia nods. "I'm finishing my doctorate this semester. Music performance." 10:03:28 PM Thomas: You sound pretty good. 10:04:18 PM Josie: Julia makes a face. "I should be better after that many runs-through." 10:05:26 PM Thomas: Everyone has off days. 10:05:42 PM Josie: Julia: I'm not as good as I should be. 10:11:22 PM Josie: Julia: Sorry about before, I have a friend who... well, it's a long story, and I suppose it doesn't really matter. 10:13:02 PM Thomas: No worries. You can't be too careful. 10:14:31 PM Josie: Julia: Not when you *know* a creep is hanging around. 10:16:50 PM Thomas: ... there's a creep hanging around? 10:17:47 PM Josie: Julia: One who won't take no for an answer, yes. 10:18:02 PM Josie: Julia: ... like I said, it's a long story. 10:23:10 PM Thomas: Thomas nods. "... I know you don't know me from Adam, but you want me to walk you to your car or the bus or what have you?" 10:24:06 PM Josie: Julia: Sure. Although I did take two semesters of boxing. 10:25:02 PM Thomas: Then if we get mugged, I'll let you protect me. 10:26:30 PM Josie: She smiles, mouth-closed. 10:26:48 PM Josie: Julia: I'm sure I could at least break someone's nose for you. 10:27:44 PM Thomas: Can't say as I've had someone do that for me before. 10:27:49 PM Thomas: Thomas packs up his stuff. 10:28:06 PM Josie: Julia: I happen to believe in chivalry. 10:29:40 PM Josie: She picks up her bag and her cello and waits for him before she starts walking to the parking lot. 10:30:06 PM Thomas: So, I'm a bit torn, I have to say. 10:30:55 PM Josie: Julia: About what? 10:31:39 PM Thomas: Whether I want you as my piano tutor or to ask you out. 10:33:16 PM Josie: Julia: You want me as your piano tutor, you're just buttering me up so I give you good grades. 10:34:40 PM Josie: Julia smiles slightly, but shakes her head. "You wouldn't be the first to try and you won't be the last, but it honestly doesn't work." 10:35:06 PM Thomas: Huh? No. I like you. I'd like to go out with you. 10:36:02 PM Josie: Julia: Then choose a different tutor and prove it. 10:36:51 PM Thomas: I was gonna do that anyway. I was just looking for a clever segue into the actual asking you out. 10:37:59 PM Josie: Julia: See, I told you y-- ... what? 10:38:50 PM Thomas: Yeah. We could go out tonight, if you're game. I'm a bit of a night owl. 10:39:57 PM Josie: Julia: ... it's half an hour to midnight! 10:40:40 PM Thomas: Too late, then? 10:41:11 PM Josie: Julia: ... well, I don't have any classes until tomorrow afternoon. 10:41:37 PM Josie: You walk across the parking lot! It's very dark and a little bit spooky, or it would be if you couldn't see in the dark. 10:42:03 PM Josie: She stows her cello lovingly in the backseat of a falling-apart old car, and locks it in. 10:42:12 PM Josie: Then she checks the lock. 10:42:26 PM Thomas: You wanna drive? Or we can use my car. Up to you. 10:43:37 PM Josie: Julia: Oh, you can drive. You're a criminologist, after all, if you can't trust them... 10:43:54 PM Thomas: Maybe I'm just studying so I don't get caught in my crimes. 10:46:04 PM Josie: Julia: *Two* semesters, remember. And I've still got mace. 10:46:20 PM Josie: She pats her bookbag, which she brought along. 10:46:38 PM Thomas: Thomas chuckles. "You like pizza?" 10:47:20 PM Josie: Julia: Who doesn't? What are you going to do with criminology, anyway? Become a policeman? 10:48:12 PM Thomas: I'm thinking I'll go into law. 10:49:48 PM Josie: Julia: I'll spare you my lawyer jokes, then. 10:49:56 PM Josie: She hops into his car. What sort of car does he have? 10:49:57 PM Thomas: Thomas walks her over to his car. A fairly nice vintage car that he has, of course, had since it was new. 10:50:59 PM Josie: Julia: What do you need to go to law school for, you're already rich. 10:51:10 PM Josie: She eyes the car, trying not to look impressed, and slightly failing. 10:52:12 PM Thomas: It was my grandfather's. 10:53:39 PM Thomas: Thomas opens the door for her! 10:54:02 PM Josie: She eyes him. "Remember. Two semesters. And I *don't* fight fair." 10:54:05 PM Josie: Then she slips into the car. 10:54:43 PM Thomas: Thomas does not try anything, instead driving her to a pizzaria near the college that is open late. 10:58:30 PM Josie: Josie keeps chatting with him amicably on the way over there. She does ask how he ended up with the car and if he had to refurbish it at all. 10:59:18 PM Thomas: Thomas is pretty knowledgable on the car's upkeep. The story is that when his grandad died, he left it to his dad, and his dad gave it to him. 11:00:56 PM Josie: Julia: Why *are* you going into law? Most of them seem to be in it for money and power. 11:02:41 PM Thomas: I don't know. Maybe to teach. 11:03:47 PM Josie: Julia: ... you'd probably be good at it. You seem patient enough. 11:05:31 PM Thomas: Thomas smiles. "That's sweet of you to say. Patience is definitely something I'm working on." 11:07:32 PM Josie: Julia: It's very easy to be patient as long as you think they're trying. 11:09:59 PM Thomas: Good point... never thought of it that way. 11:10:22 PM Thomas: Thomas pulls to a stop outside the pizza place. 11:11:21 PM Josie: She doesn't wait for him to open the door, but opens the door herself and hops out. 11:11:33 PM Josie: Julia: ... you're serious, aren't you? 11:12:14 PM Thomas: About what? 11:12:31 PM Josie: Julia: This. Going on a date. With me. 11:12:58 PM Thomas: Why do you find this so hard to believe? 11:14:09 PM Josie: Julia: ... I haven't actually *been* on a date before. 11:14:34 PM Thomas: ... really? 11:16:22 PM Josie: Julia: Well... yes. 11:16:58 PM Josie: Julia: Girl cellists from India by way of London aren't exactly the most highly-sought-after group of women. 11:29:11 PM Thomas: Well, more for those of us that like that demographic. 11:30:24 PM Thomas: Thomas opens the door to the pizza place for her. 11:33:12 PM Josie: She walks in, shaking her head. 11:33:21 PM Josie: Julia: If I didn't know better I'd think you had an ulterior motive. 11:34:25 PM Thomas: I like you. you seem like an interesting person and I'd like to get to know you better. 11:36:46 PM | Edited 11:44:04 PM Josie: Julia: Well I'm pretty sure pizza is perfectly safe. 11:36:52 PM | Edited 11:44:13 PM Josie: Julia: ... I'm *really* hungry. 11:39:31 PM Thomas: Well, get whatever you want. My treat, of course. 11:40:03 PM | Edited 11:44:25 PM Josie: Julia: Well, what do you want? 11:42:59 PM Thomas: I'm good with anything except.... well. I even like anchovies, but that is rarely an issue as no one likes anchovies ever. 11:44:37 PM | Edited 11:46:13 PM Josie: Josie Julia nods, and orders a medium with everything on it! 11:45:30 PM Thomas: Thomas smiles at her and finds a table off to the side! 11:46:30 PM Josie: Julia sits across from him. 11:47:52 PM Thomas: So, besides music, what are your other passions? 11:48:15 PM Josie: Julia: Mostly music. ... don't laugh, but the stock market. 11:48:45 PM Thomas: I won't laugh. What do you find so interesting about the stock market, though? 11:49:45 PM Josie: Julia: I suppose I just like the patterns, like you and music! ... I'm not sure, really. I like the idea of finding young companies and helping them succeed. Investment in general, I suppose. 11:51:23 PM Thomas: Thomas nods. "Nah, I get what you mean. I like patterns. I like finding patterns in stuff, and using that to ferret out secrets." 11:52:54 PM Josie: Julia: What kind of secrets? 11:53:48 PM Thomas: Just... all kinds. Seeing things no one else has seen. Finding out things no one was meant to learn. 11:54:20 PM Josie: Julia: ... hm. Like the Illuminati, that kind of thing? 11:55:32 PM Thomas: Not specifically. 11:55:41 PM Thomas: I'm pretty interested in archaelogy and history, too. 11:56:27 PM Josie: Julia: Archaeology? Digging up mummies and things? 11:56:45 PM Thomas: And shards of pots. 11:57:25 PM Josie: Julia: Pots aren't secret. Are they? 11:58:11 PM Thomas: They might be. 11:58:53 PM Josie: Julia smiles, shaking her head. "I'm sure they're not, most of the time." 12:00:22 AM Thomas: I just like secrets. Whether they're being held by people, or history, or ignorance of history. 12:02:23 AM Josie: Julia: Well, maybe I can think of a secret to have for you. 12:02:42 AM Thomas: Thomas grins. 12:06:08 AM Josie: Julia: Oh.... oh yes, that'll do nicely. All right, I've got one. 12:06:52 AM Thomas: Thomas looks her over, paying attention to her body language. 12:08:31 AM Josie: She's opened up a bit and isn't quite as suspicious as before. And might actually like him. 12:11:31 AM Thomas: So, this is where I try and ferret out your secret, then? 12:12:16 AM Josie: Julia: You can *try.* 12:15:57 AM Thomas: Thomas looks her over. "So are you going to give me any kind of hint?" 12:18:01 AM Josie: Julia: Do you *need* one? 12:19:26 AM Thomas: It'll take me longer without one. 12:20:08 AM Josie: Julia: Oh, well then. It's about you. And that's the only hint you'll get. 12:24:35 AM Thomas: You're liking me more than you thought you would. 12:25:15 AM | Edited 12:25:20 AM Josie: Julia: Yes, but that's not the secret. 12:25:37 AM Josie: The waitress brings the pizza! It smells amazing. She also fills your water glasses. 12:32:05 AM Josie: Julia dishes up pizza for herself and for Thomas and starts devouring her own. Pizza is always a little messy. 12:36:10 AM Thomas: Thomas smiles, and sips at his water, continuing to try and get a read on her. "How is it?" 12:38:30 AM Josie: Julia: ... it's really good, don't you want some? 12:40:39 AM Thomas: I'm not terribly hungry at the moment. 12:42:18 AM Josie: Julia: Well, we didn't have to come here, you know! Do you have a fetish about watching girls eat or something? 12:43:03 AM Thomas: No, not at all. Right now I'm trying to figure out your secret. 12:45:08 AM Josie: Julia: Well, I doubt I'm going to impress you with my daintiness anyway. 12:45:10 AM Josie: She keeps eating. 12:45:17 AM Josie: Is he using the Auspex power or anything on her? 12:45:46 AM Thomas: Nope! That's cheating. Just using his own talents for observation. 12:47:57 AM Josie: Julia: I hate it when girls order salads in front of men. 12:48:31 AM Thomas: A pizza place is not where a guy interested in dainty girls brings a date. 12:49:24 AM Josie: Julia: Which speaks in your favor. 12:49:39 AM Josie: She gestures at him with a fork. "... really, though, you should at least *try* a little." 12:50:33 AM Thomas: Thomas tries to catch her eye with his own. 12:50:54 AM Josie: Not too difficult. 12:52:36 AM Thomas: Thomas turns on the hypnostare a little. "You don't find it odd at all that I'm not eating. It's not even worth bringing up, is it?" 12:53:56 AM Josie: Julia: But... but.... 12:54:06 AM Josie: She's resisting a bit. Possibly the juice isn't on high enough. 12:55:12 AM Thomas: Thomas turns it up a little. 12:57:49 AM Josie: Julia: ... not worth bringing up. 12:58:02 AM Josie: Julia: ... 12:58:10 AM Josie: Julia: Not that there's anything *wrong* with salad. 12:58:19 AM Josie: Julia: It's perfectly lovely, it's just not a main dish, that's all. 1:00:03 AM Thomas: What's your favorite food? 1:01:11 AM Josie: Julia: ... cheesecake. 1:02:40 AM Thomas: I can't remember the last time I had cheesecake. 1:03:27 AM Josie: Julia: Maybe we could get some together. They serve espresso, too--Italian coffee, very strong. 1:04:35 AM Thomas: I do like coffee, quite a bit. 1:05:39 AM Josie: Julia: Then you'll love espresso. 1:06:18 AM Thomas: Thomas smiles. "You want to see me again, eh?" 1:06:45 AM Josie: Julia: Yes, but don't read too much into that, I'd put up with almost anyone for an excuse to eat cheesecake. 1:07:58 AM | Edited 1:09:49 AM Thomas: Aww. I am crestfallen. 1:10:14 AM Josie: Julia: Only because you haven't had cheesecake in a long time, or you'd remember better. 1:10:43 AM Thomas: It has been an exceedingly long time. 1:11:07 AM Thomas: So what else do you like doing? 1:11:49 AM Josie: Julia: Investing, music, I read a lot. Mysteries and genre fiction, plus the classics. 1:12:53 AM Thomas: Mysteries? Who's your favorite detective? 1:13:37 AM Josie: Julia: Is it cliched to say Sherlock Holmes? Hercule Poirot, too. 1:14:52 AM Thomas: Well, Holmes is classic for a reason. But you get points for Poirot. 1:15:26 AM Josie: Julia: There aren't enough lady detectives. 1:17:25 AM Thomas: I agree there. 1:17:50 AM Josie: Julia: I'm paying for the pizza, by the way. 1:18:15 AM Thomas: I'm a modern fella. 1:19:25 AM Josie: Julia: ... you're not kicking up a fuss at all? Excellent. 1:20:58 AM Josie: Julia: Or is it just that you haven't got any money? 1:22:27 AM Thomas: I have money. 1:22:42 AM Thomas: Wanna see my wallet? I have about thirty five bucks in there. 1:22:54 AM Thomas: But I figure I'll get the bill the next time. 1:23:05 AM Josie: Julia smiles! Still a closed-mouth smile. 1:23:22 AM Josie: Julia: ... *maybe.* Or we can go dutch. 1:26:37 AM Josie: Julia: What are *your* favorite detectives? 1:29:34 AM Thomas: I'm a fan of Nero Wolfe. Poirot and Holems as well. 1:30:27 AM Josie: Julia: I don't think I've ever read any of those. 1:33:03 AM Thomas: Wolfe is a big man, described as weighing a ton. The stories are narrated by Archie Goodwin, his leg-man. The interesting thing is that Wolfe himself doesn't leave his building for investigations, or break his personal daily routine. 1:33:23 AM Josie: Julia: More of a Mycroft, then. Interesting. 1:33:55 AM Josie: She's eaten about half the pizza, and sets her napkin on her plate, politely. She smells delicious! 1:40:44 AM Thomas: Thomas smiles back, still looking her over and trying to figure out her secret. 1:42:45 AM Josie: Whatever it is it makes her happy and hopeful. 1:43:43 AM Thomas: .... I'd very much like to see you again. 1:44:47 AM Josie: Julia: I suppose it *is* about time to go. 1:45:07 AM Josie: Julia: And I'd like to see you again too. 1:45:22 AM Josie: She leaves money for the pizza on the table. 1:45:26 AM Josie: And stands up. 1:45:43 AM Thomas: Thomas stands as well, and takes her hand if she's willing. 1:46:02 AM Josie: She lets him. 1:46:12 AM Josie: Julia: Oh, you're so *cold.* You must be freezing. 1:47:53 AM Thomas: I have low blood pressure. And it is a bit chilly out. 1:48:30 AM Josie: Julia: You've got to remember to bring your coat in the spring. No matter how much we want it to be, it's not June. 1:50:06 AM Thomas: Thomas smiles, and leads her out of the restaraunt. 1:51:23 AM Josie: She squeezes his hand as he does, and waits for him to open the car door for her. 1:51:54 AM Thomas: He does so! 1:52:55 AM Josie: She slides into the car, setting her bag on her lap. 1:54:11 AM Thomas: Thomas drives back to the college parking lot! 1:55:07 AM Josie: She chats with him on the way back about fictional detectives, wanting to know how they compare to real ones, since he's studying criminology and all. 1:56:29 AM Thomas: Thomas can speak on this fairly well! 1:57:29 AM Josie: She seems pretty entertained. 1:57:46 AM Josie: When he stops in the parking lot back at the school she doesn't get out of the car right away. 1:58:35 AM Thomas: So. I'm gonna kiss you, I think. Just... fair warning. If you want to be ready with the mace. 2:00:26 AM Josie: Julia: ... well, I think that counts. I was hoping you would--that was the secret. 2:00:51 AM Thomas: Well. I'm not perfect at figuring those out yet. Thus the college. 2:00:56 AM Thomas: Thomas leans over and kisses her! 2:01:30 AM Josie: She kisses back! A little nervously at first, but then with great enthusiasm. 2:05:29 AM Thomas: Thomas smiles at her after they finish the kiss. 2:06:34 AM Josie: Julia: ... I was afraid I'd have to do it. I wasn't sure I'm that brave. 2:08:37 AM Thomas: You'll get me next time. 2:09:40 AM Josie: Julia: ... promise? 2:10:02 AM Josie: She smells reeeeeeeally good. And thanks to being so close he can actually hear her pulse! 2:10:26 AM Thomas: Promise. 2:11:33 AM Josie: Julia kisses him again. 2:11:46 AM Thomas: He kisses back! 2:15:12 AM Josie: She's pretty content to keep doing that for a long, long time. 2:15:34 AM Josie: However, he may well be getting distracted by the whole "snogging a hamburger when you're starving" factor. 2:16:46 AM Thomas: Thomas tries to hold off if he can do so without going bonkers. 2:18:27 AM Josie: Roll a D10! 2:18:37 AM Thomas: ((Er. 3.)) 2:19:40 AM Josie: He manages to resist, but only just. Her throat is *right there.* 2:19:50 AM *** Josie sent julia.jpg julia.jpg *** 2:20:58 AM Josie: Julia: ... I'm not sleeping with you on the first date. 2:21:12 AM Josie: It's unclear whether she said that for his benefit or her own. 2:22:46 AM Thomas: ... okay. 2:25:16 AM Thomas: Thomas leans in and kisses her neck lightly. 2:25:43 AM Josie: Julia: ... but that's nice... 2:27:03 AM Josie: She starts playing with his hair a little bit while he does that. 2:32:29 AM Thomas: Thomas can't hold out anymore -- he bites her, just to draw out a little blood as opposed to him ripping her throat out in a not nice manner. 2:34:02 AM Josie: It's pretty good! It's always a little tempting to take everything. 2:34:28 AM Josie: Probably the happy little sigh of pleasure doesn't help with that either. 2:35:21 AM Thomas: Still ,he doesn't take a lot. Enough to sate him. Then he licks her neck, lightly, which closes the wound. 2:35:55 AM Josie: Julia: ... what *was* that? 2:37:51 AM Thomas: Thomas looks into her eyes and hypnotizes her. "Did you like that?" 2:38:24 AM Josie: Julia: God yes. 2:39:11 AM Thomas: I once took this zero-credit course on acupressure points. That's what I did. Do you understand? 2:40:17 AM Josie: Julia: I understand. Do it again? 2:40:23 AM *** Josie sent rose.jpg rose.jpg *** 2:40:43 AM Josie: ((Rose "This is as casual as I get, dammit" Gray.)) 2:42:15 AM Thomas: Not tonight. I don't want to wear you out, and if I do it too much, it can hurt you. And I don't want to hurt you. 2:43:23 AM Josie: Julia: ... are you sure? Not even a little more? 2:43:41 AM Thomas: Next time, I promise. 2:48:12 AM Josie: Julia: ... all right. I feel a little light-headed; can we just... sit here a while? 2:49:19 AM Thomas: Thomas smiles. "Yes. We can absolutely do that." 2:51:34 AM Josie: Julia squirms over to him a bit and leans on him. 2:51:40 AM Josie: Julia: I must have eaten too fast. 2:52:56 AM Thomas: It's all right. do you want me to drive you home? 2:54:23 AM Josie: Julia: Are you sure you don't mind? 2:55:07 AM Thomas: Of course not. I assume you'll be able to get to your car easy enough tomorrow? 2:57:12 AM Josie: Julia: Yes, I'll have my roommate give me a ride. 3:00:02 AM Thomas: Thomas nods. "Okay. Where to, then?" 3:01:22 AM Josie: She gives an address in the wealthier part of town. 3:02:27 AM Thomas: He drives that way! 3:03:15 AM Josie: She stays where she is. Hey, it's not like there's seatbelts or anything. 3:03:49 AM Thomas: He drives pretty safely. 3:04:56 AM Josie: The address turns out to be a pretty posh-looking home--not a mansion, but a pretty big, nice house nonetheless. 3:08:00 AM Thomas: Thomas takes out a piece of paper and writes down his phone number. 3:08:29 AM Josie: Julia: ... I don't really want to go in. 3:09:26 AM Thomas: .... Because of what's in here, or what's in there? 3:11:37 AM Josie: Julia: Because of what's in here, I think. 3:16:21 AM Josie: Julia: I still feel a little light-headed. I think I'm all right, though. 3:17:27 AM Thomas: Thomas nods. "I'm gonna walk you to your front door." 3:18:15 AM Josie: Julia: Do you want to come up? 3:19:05 AM Thomas: .... do you want me up? 3:19:50 AM Josie: She hesitates. 3:24:04 AM Thomas: Thomas gets out and opens the door for her. "C'mon. I'm gonna walk you to your front door and give you a kiss good night." 3:25:26 AM Josie: Julia's face lights up and she smiles, this time showing her teeth--one side of her smile goes up further than the other. She hops out of the car, taking his arm for support, just in case. 3:27:24 AM Thomas: He helps her to the front door! 3:29:34 AM Josie: She's pretty steady, mostly. On the front step the smile fades a bit, but only so she can ask, "Where should we meet tomorrow? Here?" 3:31:02 AM Thomas: I don't have any classes tomorrow. We can meet here, or at the school... 3:31:43 AM Josie: Julia: I could cook dinner. What do you like? 3:34:19 AM Thomas: What do you cook the best? I'm rather carnivorous. 3:34:37 AM Josie: Julia: Well, I can do a great roast. 3:34:59 AM Josie: Julia: Roast beef, I mean. My parents are English. 3:36:12 AM Thomas: Sounds great. Tomorrow night, then? 3:38:26 AM Josie: Julia: Eight o'clock. Sharp. 3:38:56 AM Thomas: I'll be here. 3:41:11 AM Josie: She kisses him again. 3:42:19 AM Thomas: He kisses back! 3:46:02 AM Josie: Julia: ... you're so cold. Well. Maybe tomorrow I'll warm you up a little. 3:46:07 AM Josie: She smiles crookedly. 3:48:24 AM Thomas: As long as you're not packing a flamethrower, I am excited by the suggestion. 3:49:10 AM Josie: Julia: No flamethrower, I promise. Just roast beef and potatoes and carrots. 3:49:34 AM Thomas: Alll right. Eight sharp. 3:50:34 AM Josie: Julia: Don't be late. 3:50:51 AM Thomas: I won't. 3:52:08 AM Josie: She grins, and unlocks her door, stepping in. 3:52:33 AM Thomas: Good night. 3:53:41 AM Josie: Julia: Goodnight! 3:53:47 AM Josie: She closes the door behind her. 3:54:06 AM Thomas: Thomas heads to his car and back home! 3:55:17 AM Josie: It's pretty uneventful! 3:56:20 AM Josie: Does he do anything in particular afterward, or the next day to prepare? 3:57:15 AM Thomas: Not really. He probably tries to make sure he's got enough blood. Red meat *is* one of the things he can still eat, so. 3:59:29 AM Josie: He can "eat" before he goes pretty easily. 4:00:35 AM Thomas: Thomas likes Julia and would rather not go bonkers on her! 4:01:25 AM Josie: Indeed. Much safer to nibble a bit here and there and not risk noshing on your new girlfriend. 4:03:19 AM Josie: So, what's he wearing and when will he show up? And will he *bring* anything. 4:04:10 AM Thomas: He'll dress nicely but not formal. And he'll bring.... I dunno. Wine? 4:06:23 AM Josie: He could bring wine! Or flowers or candy or salad or kittens. 4:06:52 AM Thomas: Wine and a book. 4:07:14 AM Josie: What book? 4:08:10 AM Thomas: A collection of Nero Wolfe stories. 4:08:24 AM Josie: Good call! What time will he turn up? 4:09:06 AM Thomas: Eight! Sharp. 4:10:03 AM Josie: Knock on the door or ring the bell? 4:10:34 AM Thomas: Ring the bell? 4:12:39 AM Josie: He can hear the ding-dong noise on the inside, and before the "dong" fades away the door opens; it's Julia. 4:13:14 AM Josie: She's wearing a pretty, soft gray dress, with floaty material. 4:13:55 AM Thomas: Evening. 4:14:12 AM Josie: She smiles! Mouth closed again. 4:14:25 AM Josie: Julia: I'm so glad you're here. Last night felt like almost a dream, didn't it? 4:15:41 AM Thomas: Thomas smiles. I brought some wine. I don't... really drink it so I have no idea if it's good. 4:16:29 AM Josie: Julia: Do you prefer beer? I have some. 4:17:11 AM Thomas: I'm good right now. I also brought you a book. 4:17:43 AM Josie: Julia: Oh, let me see. 4:19:35 AM Thomas: Thomas hands it over! 4:20:16 AM Josie: She examines it and reads the back cover. "Oh good, I was going to have to go to the library to find something like this. Thank you." 4:21:39 AM Josie: She folds herself into his arms, comfortably. 4:22:13 AM Thomas: He puts his arms around her. 4:22:44 AM Josie: Julia: I worried you were a dream. 4:23:17 AM Thomas: I don't believe I am. 4:24:14 AM Josie: Julia: Well, I'm not worried about it now, obviously. 4:25:11 AM Thomas: Good. 4:26:41 AM Josie: She tugs him down a bit to kiss her. 4:27:11 AM Thomas: He does! 4:28:31 AM Josie: Julia: Cold again today, I see. We'll have to see if we can warm you up. 4:29:11 AM Josie: It's worth noting that vampires *aren't* corpse-cold. But they're noticeably colder than ordinary people. 4:30:38 AM Thomas: Thomas raises an eyebrow. "Well,w hat do you have in mind?" 4:32:20 AM Josie: She reddens; it's hard to see with her complexion, but Ry is very observant. 4:32:39 AM Josie: Julia: Well, we'll just have to see. Come on in, anyway. 4:32:44 AM Josie: She tugs him in. 4:33:13 AM Thomas: Thomas does! 4:33:14 AM Josie: It's a beautiful building on the inside as well, tastefully decorated if a bit stark--there's no clutter, really. 4:33:47 AM Josie: On the walls are a few paintings, and also a few pictures--one of them is Julia with two other girls who have a family resemblance with her, likely her younger sisters. 4:35:04 AM Thomas: Thomas looks. "Sisters?" 4:36:03 AM Josie: Julia: Yes. They live here too, I bribed them to go and visit our parents tonight. 4:36:43 AM Thomas: So it's just us? 4:37:25 AM Josie: Julia: It's just us. What do you want to drink? 4:38:07 AM Thomas: What do you have? 4:39:41 AM Josie: She names a couple of different beers, Coca-Cola, root beer, the wine, another wine she had before, and then lists a few hard liquors--whiskey, vodka and gin. 4:40:28 AM Thomas: We could see if this wine I brought is any good. 4:41:54 AM Josie: Julia: I was hoping you'd say that. 4:42:01 AM Josie: She takes the bottle and uncorks it, expertly. 4:42:12 AM Josie: Then she pours two glasses of it, and hands him one. 4:42:41 AM Thomas: Thomas smells it. 4:43:12 AM Josie: It does smell pretty good. 4:43:41 AM Josie: This Ry is significantly closer in time to being human than the other, and he may well still have more tolerance for food. It tends to fade with time somewhat. 4:44:05 AM Thomas: Thomas sips a little. 4:44:53 AM Josie: It tastes kind of weird, but not too bad--he can probably keep it down all right. 4:45:14 AM Thomas: Thomas won't' overdue it. 4:45:23 AM Josie: Julia takes a sip too, and smiles. "... that's good, it's not too sweet. Sort of a nice, middle wine--I don't like the *very* dry ones either." 4:46:05 AM Thomas: I don't drink a lot of alcohol. 4:48:13 AM Josie: Julia: Well, don't feel you have to on my account. 4:50:12 AM Thomas: Thomas smiles. "I just don't know all that much about wines and the like." 4:51:27 AM Josie: Julia: I don't either, honestly. 4:51:34 AM Josie: Julia: I just know what I like. 4:52:01 AM Josie: She turns on a record; it's jazz. Vintage jazz, the good stuff. 4:52:08 AM Thomas: Thomas grins at her. "Me too." 4:53:56 AM Josie: Julia: I hope you like it. I don't have a lot of jazz, just a few records. 4:54:33 AM Thomas: No, this is good. 4:55:59 AM Josie: Ella Fitzgerald. It's *very* good. 4:56:47 AM Thomas: .... you want to dance? 4:57:21 AM Josie: Julia: Here? I'm not very... well, I don't really know how. But I'll try. 4:59:02 AM Thomas: Thomas smiles. "It's not hard. Besides, it's just the two of us, right?" 5:00:47 AM Josie: Julia: All right. We have a few minutes on the roast, yet. 5:01:53 AM Thomas: Thomas takes her hands and starts dancing with her! 5:02:49 AM Josie: She's never danced before, but she seems very determined to get it *right.* 5:04:03 AM Thomas: Thomas goes slow. 5:07:02 AM Josie: She's a little nervous, and tense from making an effort. 5:08:22 AM Thomas: It's okay. Just relax, Julia. 5:08:42 AM Josie: Julia: I'll try. 5:09:09 AM Josie: She does, a little bit; she's not really a good dancer but she seems to enjoy it a bit more when she's not paying *quite* so much attention to perfection. 5:09:50 AM Thomas: Thomas dances with her till the end of the song. 5:10:21 AM Josie: The song ends! 5:17:11 AM Thomas: See? Not so bad. 5:18:14 AM Josie: Julia: You're very patient. 5:18:32 AM Josie: The bell rings! It's the buzzer for the oven. Julia jumps about half a foot, though, and drops his hands. 5:18:42 AM Thomas: Thomas lets her go! 5:20:36 AM Josie: She pulls the roast out of the oven, and the potatoes and carrots. It all smells heavenly, if he still enjoys the smell of red meat. 5:21:01 AM Thomas: Yep! 5:21:06 AM Thomas: .. that smells great. 5:21:16 AM Josie: Julia: I love roasts, they're so easy. 5:22:37 AM Josie: She cuts a few slabs of meat off the roast and puts it all on a serving platter--plenty of meat, roast potatoes, carrots and a few onions, gravy, some fresh bread rolls. 5:23:10 AM Josie: Julia: I thought I'd stick to simple rather than trying to impress you with my cooking skills. 5:24:32 AM Thomas: Simple is very good. 5:26:34 AM Josie: Julia allows him to sit, and lets him take food first. 5:27:06 AM Thomas: He does so! 5:28:14 AM Josie: Just the meat or a bit of everything? 5:28:33 AM Thomas: Mostly meat, but he takes some veggies. 5:29:49 AM Josie: Julia takes a lot of veggies and some meat, and a roll. 5:30:04 AM Josie: Julia: I probably should've gotten together some salad. 5:30:27 AM Thomas: I'm sure this will be plenty. 5:30:55 AM Josie: Julia: There's dessert, too, so save some room. 5:31:14 AM Josie: She waits for him to start, and then digs in. Mmmmroast. 5:32:58 AM Thomas: Thomas eats. "Dessert?" 5:33:58 AM Josie: Julia smiles. "Cheesecake. And I'll make coffee. It won't be espresso, but it should be good." 5:35:08 AM Thomas: THat sounds nice. 5:37:58 AM Josie: Julia: It should be. 5:38:10 AM Thomas: I hope you didn't go to too much trouble over me. 5:38:36 AM Josie: Julia: ... I'm trying not to try to impress you. 5:39:11 AM Thomas: .... that was a magnificent sentence. 5:40:56 AM Josie: Julia smiles. "Thank you. I think. I just hope you like the food. And the music and... everything." 5:41:39 AM Thomas: I'm enjoying everything. 5:43:10 AM Josie: Julia: My sisters are calling you my "Mystery Man" by the way. 5:43:47 AM Thomas: Ooh. Should I wear a cloak? 5:44:26 AM Josie: Julia grins crookedly. "Only if you feel like you have to." 5:44:57 AM Josie: Julia: I just told them you were a criminology student, that's all. ... and that you were incredibly handsome. 5:45:54 AM Thomas: ... that's generous of you. 5:47:54 AM Josie: Julia: You *are* incredibly handsome. If you weren't aware of it. 5:48:09 AM Josie: Julia: You must practically catch fire in the sun, though. 5:49:10 AM Thomas: Pretty much. 5:49:37 AM Thomas: I'm practically a vampire, the way I burn. 5:50:30 AM Josie: Julia: Well, I won't be embarassed if you wear a hat if we go to the beach. 5:51:27 AM Thomas: Thomas smiles, and finishes his meat. 5:52:36 AM Josie: Julia: ... are the carrots overcooked? 5:53:54 AM Thomas: Oh, not at all. 5:53:54 AM Thomas: Thomas tries one. 5:55:14 AM Josie: They're carrots. 5:55:39 AM Josie: You're not sure you can keep them down. The texture is kind of ... not appealing. 5:55:51 AM Josie: You're also pretty sure that if you were human they'd taste pretty good. 5:56:31 AM Thomas: They taste fine. I just have some issues with the texture of cooked carrots, you know? 5:57:19 AM Josie: Julia: Oh! Well, you didn't have to take any, you know. I didn't take any onions--they need to be in there for flavor but I can't stand their ... well, I've always found them to be rather slimy. 5:57:54 AM Thomas: Didn't want to come off as rude or ungrateful. 5:58:46 AM Josie: Julia: What about the potatoes? 5:59:14 AM Thomas: Thomas tries those. 6:01:13 AM Josie: THey're potatoey. Slightly easier to handle than the carrots, but not by much. It's that texture again--when you're on an almost-all-liquid diet, it's hard to eat solids. 6:02:25 AM Thomas: Thomas eats them carefully! 6:04:58 AM Josie: Julia: Are they all right? If you don't like them you don't have to eat them, you know. And there's plenty more beef. 6:06:01 AM Thomas: They're fine. I just filled up on meat, ryou know? 6:08:16 AM Josie: Julia: ... are you sure? 6:09:28 AM Thomas: Thomas smiles, and takes her hand across the table. 6:10:29 AM Josie: She squeezes his hand. She seems a little anxious. 6:10:45 AM Thomas: What's wrong? 6:13:22 AM Josie: Julia: Nothing, I just... hope it's all right. 6:13:49 AM Josie: Julia: ... and I wanted to go to bed with you tonight and I'm nervous. 6:14:32 AM Thomas: Honestly? It's fine. It's embarassing, and it sounds so juvenile, but I just don't... like vegetables that much, you know? 6:14:37 AM Thomas: And... wait... you do? 6:15:43 AM Josie: Julia: Oh, that's fine. 6:16:31 AM Josie: Julia: Well, yes. ... I know it's probably too soon, technically. 6:17:16 AM Thomas: Maybe a bit. 6:17:16 AM Thomas: Technically speaking. 6:18:49 AM Josie: Julia: A lot of people seem to be cutting to the chase nowadays. 6:22:33 AM Thomas: This is true. But I'd hate to think we did somethign just because a lot of people seem to doing something. 6:25:27 AM Josie: Julia: ... you're right, it *is* too soon, isn't it? I'm jumping the gun. 6:26:59 AM Thomas: Thomas gives her hand a squeeze. I'm in no rush. 6:28:42 AM Josie: She relaxes a little bit. "Then I'm not going to worry about it. I'll get the coffee." 6:28:51 AM Thomas: Thomas smiles. 6:29:02 AM Thomas: ((I need sleep. I'm fadin.)) 6:31:00 AM Josie: ((Me too!)) 12:22:53 AM Valerian: We're going to move ahead a few days. It's been three weeks since Thomas met Julia, and they've at least seen each other almost every night since (assuming he was willing to do that). Typically it's just for coffee or dinner. She's gotten used to him not eating most of the time, and if it bothers her she doesn't say much about it, though she does insist on paying for all the food if he doesn't eat any and half if he does. 12:23:35 AM Valerian: She doesn't object to him opening the door for her, especially when she has a cello case, but makes a point of opening the door for him too sometimes. 12:23:53 AM Valerian: Feminism: It's new and Julia is very interested in it! 12:24:26 AM Valerian: He also finds out that she's pretty interested in politics, although she passionately hates various aspects of every political party out there. 12:25:09 AM Valerian: And over time he learns about her more nutty control-freak tendencies. For example she usually orders food "separately," with the dressing on the side and onions on a separate plate and so forth. 12:25:34 AM Valerian: She usually parks a little further out than she needs to, and walks extra, so that no one will hit her car. 12:25:57 AM Thomas: Thomas is a decently modern guy. He doesn't mind her opening the car door! 12:26:03 AM Valerian: She doesn't wear makeup, but she likes to wear heels, because being taller makes her feel stronger. Even though feminism seems to condemn heels. 12:26:21 AM Valerian: She really, *really* hates it when people are late. 12:27:06 AM Valerian: And she's semi-fanatical about practicing the cello, too. On the bright side, this means that if Thomas wants, he can listen to a near-world-class performance every single day. 12:28:06 AM Valerian: Over that period of time she has relaxed considerably about the sex thing and doesn't even mention it again. At the same time she *is* rather physical and quite goes out of her way to tell him she's on the pill. 12:28:13 AM Thomas: For his part, he has been taking piano lessons to brush up on the lessons he got when he was a child. 12:31:26 AM Thomas: He's torn on the sex thing. He likes her a lot and she's kind of moved from 'foodstuff' to 'girl he likes who also tastes really good'. 12:31:55 AM Valerian: While she *isn't* his teacher, she *is* pretty happy to offer some private tutoring. She *is* terribly demanding, but because she knows the theory class really well, she relates everything to the class, bridging the gap between theory and practice. 12:32:43 AM Thomas: Thomas *is* a very good learner. 12:33:07 AM Valerian: Julia also has a remarkably wide knowledge of music, and can relate everything to jazz greats or pop tunes or almost anything. 12:34:04 AM Valerian: She hasn't pressed him about the physical side too much, although she's definitely initiated some couch-snogging more than once. 12:34:34 AM Valerian: By which I mean snogging *on* the couch, not *with* it. She's odd, but not that odd. 12:38:15 AM Thomas: He's okay with the making out! He just tends to be reluctant to take it further! 12:40:52 AM Valerian: At first, this is not a problem, because she really wasn't ready. Her goal-oriented tendencies were sort of warping her to push things further, faster than she was really comfortable with. 12:43:44 AM Valerian: After a while, though, on a Sunday evening while they're both at the piano, she just asks point-blank if there's something wrong. 12:46:52 AM Thomas: Thomas looks at her. "... no. But... before we go any further, you need to know something about me, and I'm afraid of how you'd react." 12:47:34 AM Valerian: She frowns. "... well. How do you think I'll react?" 12:48:23 AM Thomas: You'll think I'm crazy at first. Then I'll prove that what I say is true, and you'll think I'm a monster. 12:48:43 AM Valerian: Julia: ... you haven't hurt anyone, have you? 12:51:19 AM Thomas: ... my real name isn't Thomas. It's Rycroft Winslow. 12:52:20 AM Valerian: Julia: ... that doesn't ring any bells. 12:52:35 AM Valerian: Julia: Are you a criminal, or something? 12:53:08 AM Thomas: No. \ 12:53:35 AM Valerian: Julia: I didn't think you could be, really. 12:53:42 AM Thomas: Thomas sighs. " I was born in 1896." 12:54:48 AM Valerian: She eyes him skeptically, but doesn't comment. 12:57:03 AM Thomas: ... I'm a vampire. 12:57:17 AM Thomas: That's why I don't really eat. And why you never see me during the daytime. 12:57:36 AM Valerian: Julia: Not *never.* There was the one time you met me for lunch. 12:58:09 AM Thomas: Yeah. But I was really slow and lethargic, remember? 1:00:29 AM Thomas: That's how we get during the daytime. We're nocturnal. 1:02:30 AM Valerian: Julia: ... so you drink blood. 1:03:07 AM Thomas: Yes. 1:04:18 AM Valerian: Julia: ... why is that relevant to the question? 1:05:28 AM Thomas: What question? 1:05:59 AM Valerian: Julia: You're not even *interested* in sex. ... are vampires not interested? Do you want to drink my blood or something? 1:06:09 AM Valerian: Julia: I'm not saying I don't think you're crazy or something. 1:06:16 AM Valerian: Julia: I just don't see any relevance. 1:07:03 AM Thomas: I did drink your blood once. Remember the first time we dated? The... 'accupressure' thing? 1:08:51 AM Valerian: She slaps his face! It doesn't hurt a lot, physically, though it might sting emotionally some! 1:09:04 AM Valerian: Julia: You should have asked! ... assuming you're not delusional. 1:10:17 AM Thomas: I know. I should have. ... we have rules. We're not supposed to let mortals know we exist. 1:10:59 AM Valerian: Julia: ... but you just did. So obviously you plan to... do what? Kill me? Turn me into a vampire? I still don't see the *relevance.* 1:11:20 AM Valerian: Julia: And if you kill me without answering my question I'm going to be really angry with you, Thomas. 1:11:20 AM Thomas: Because you needed to know if we were to take this any further. 1:11:37 AM Thomas: I very much *want* to sleep with you. 1:13:06 AM Valerian: Julia: ... oh. Then what *do* you plan to do with me, if I'm not supposed to know? 1:19:45 AM Thomas: That's up to you. You're not in any danger though, I promise. If you want to end this now that you know what I am... I'll hypnotize you. You won't remember that I'm a vampire, ust that we decided to break up. 1:21:13 AM Valerian: Julia: ... well, I don't want to break up. But this is rather a lot to believe. 1:21:58 AM Thomas: I know. Like I said, I can prove it. 1:23:32 AM Valerian: Julia: You're cold. You're pale. You are nocturnal. 1:24:11 AM Thomas: ... I can turn into a bird, too. 1:27:30 AM Valerian: Julia: ... now I believe you. 1:27:43 AM Thomas: ... why? 1:28:03 AM Valerian: Julia: Because a crazy person would've said bat, or a big black dog. 1:29:16 AM Thomas: I suppose that's true. 1:30:57 AM Valerian: Julia: ... don't ever bite me again without permission, Thomas. Why would you do that, anyway? 1:33:07 AM | Edited 1:33:13 AM Thomas: It was the hunger. ... It's hard to explain. But it's always there. Always gnawing. If we go too long without feeding, it can take us over, and turn us into real monsters. ... it was either take a little, or lose my mind. 1:33:44 AM Thomas: I wasn't thinking clearly. 1:34:18 AM Valerian: Julia: What would happen if you lost it? 1:35:51 AM Thomas: I go nuts. Start eating people, trying to get blood any way I can. 1:37:02 AM Valerian: Julia: And that's... happened before? 1:41:43 AM Thomas: Not to me, no. I've always tried to be very careful about it. 1:42:07 AM Valerian: Julia: ... good. I can't see you hurting people on purpose. You're always so gentle with me. 1:42:52 AM Thomas: ... I was a cop. A fed, back in the twenties. Then I got shot seventeen times on a raid gone bad. 1:43:53 AM Valerian: Julia: ... seventeen? That seems like overkill. 1:44:25 AM Thomas: I agree. 1:45:45 AM Valerian: Julia: *That's* where you got those scars. 1:46:31 AM Thomas: Yeah. They never healed properly. 1:47:36 AM Valerian: She narrows her eyes. "Are you *sure* you're not crazy?" 1:48:43 AM Thomas: Thomas stands up, and turns into a falcon for a moment, caws at her, then turns back. 1:49:19 AM Valerian: Julia: ... you can do *that* and you go to school? 1:49:25 AM Valerian: Julia: ... and you didn't answer my question. 1:50:02 AM Thomas: Which question? 1:50:57 AM Valerian: Julia: Are you entirely positive you're not crazy? 1:51:55 AM Thomas: I might be. I don't know. Can one tell? But I know that crazy or not, I am a vampire. 1:52:42 AM Valerian: Julia: ... see, that's another point in your favor, crazy people hardly ever think they might be crazy. 1:56:40 AM Valerian: Julia: ... do you want to bite me or have sex with me, or be my boyfriend or make me a vampire or what? 1:57:25 AM Thomas: ... I want the first three things, if we're being honest. 1:58:03 AM Thomas: I'm not allowed to make people vampires. One of the laws we have -- one needs permission or one might get themselves either executed or in a whole lot of trouble. 2:00:37 AM Valerian: Julia: ... I think I'd need more time to think about that anyway. 2:01:01 AM Valerian: She looks away. "... I already thought you *were* my boyfriend, really." 2:02:06 AM Thomas: I am. The question wasn't 'Do you want to become my boyfriend', it was 'be my boyfriend', as in... 'continue to be'. 2:02:23 AM Valerian: Julia brightens. "Oh, that's true." 2:02:55 AM Valerian: Julia: Well, what'll happen if you bite me again? Will it hurt? Will it kill me? ... should I be eating a cooking and drinking orange juice afterward? 2:03:52 AM Thomas: It wouldn't hurt. It won't kill you. You might be a little shaky, that's all. 2:05:48 AM Valerian: Julia: And what happens to you? 2:06:20 AM Thomas: It feels pretty good on my end, too. 2:07:48 AM Valerian: She blushes a little bit. 2:08:28 AM Valerian: Julia: ... you're a cradle-robber, you know. 2:09:01 AM Thomas: Most girls my age are dead. For-real, dead. Not undead. 2:09:32 AM Thomas: You could say I'm robbing the cradle. I could say that *you're* robbing the grave. 2:09:45 AM Valerian: She grins crookedly. 2:10:05 AM Valerian: Julia: Well if you just lie there like an ordinary dead person I'm going to be very disappointed, Thomas. 2:11:30 AM Thomas: I'm far from an ordinary dead person. 2:13:51 AM Valerian: Julia: Well you are a very good kisser for being dead. I'll give you that. 2:13:59 AM Thomas: And it's Rycroft. 2:16:06 AM Valerian: Julia: Rycroft. It's going to be very difficult to get used to that. 2:16:21 AM Thomas: ... we have to change our names when enough time goes by. It just makes it easier. 2:17:01 AM Valerian: Julia: Rycroft. You don't have a brother named Turlock who solves mysteries or something, do you? 2:17:07 AM Thomas: No. 2:17:41 AM Thomas: I'm the detective. 2:19:00 AM Valerian: Julia: Good. 2:19:07 AM Valerian: She turns and kisses him. 2:19:20 AM Thomas: He kisses her back! 2:23:56 AM Valerian: Julia: ... promise you won't hurt me? Even by accident? 2:24:36 AM Thomas: I promise. 2:27:20 AM Valerian: Julia: Then you have my enthusiastic permission. Just be careful, I've never... been bitten before. 2:27:58 AM Thomas: He nods, and leans in toward her neck! 2:31:35 AM Valerian: She tugs him a bit closer, and puts her arms around him. 2:32:09 AM Thomas: He bites her! 2:35:11 AM Valerian: She makes that happy little sighing noise again, more R-rated than last time, and pulls his head down a little bit--leading the bite to be a little larger than intended. 2:38:29 AM Thomas: Thomas is very careful! 2:40:10 AM Valerian: It's not much different than last time, really, although this time she knows what's happening. It's always a bit tempting to take it all. 2:40:44 AM Thomas: Thomas controls himself, pulling away and licking the wound again. 2:41:51 AM Valerian: Julia: ... that's it? You have to stop so soon? 2:42:08 AM Thomas: I don't want to hurt you by taking too much. 2:43:51 AM Valerian: Julia: ... bother. All right. I suppose I should start taking iron tablets. 2:46:15 AM Thomas: That's... very logical, actually. 2:46:51 AM Valerian: Julia: Well I *did* take biology, you know. 2:49:27 AM Valerian: Julia: ... speaking of biology, can vampires even... 2:51:04 AM Thomas: Yes, yes we can. 2:52:41 AM Thomas: There's not a lot of abut us that makes sense biologically. Because we're magic. 2:55:58 AM Valerian: Julia: ... the biting is very satisfactory, mind you, but I'm awfully glad. 2:57:48 AM Thomas: Thomas smiles. 3:00:32 AM Valerian: Julia: I suppose I can stop taking the pill, then; vampires can't... reproduce, can they? 3:00:48 AM Thomas: No. 3:03:56 AM Valerian: Julia: Then I won't bother with it. 3:06:10 AM Thomas: Thomas kisses her! 3:06:31 AM Valerian: She kisses him back, gently. 3:11:10 AM Thomas: So, you're still my girlfriend? 3:13:38 AM Valerian: Julia: Oh yes, please. 3:15:03 AM Thomas: Good. 3:20:01 AM Valerian: Julia: ... would you please bring me to bed now? I'm not going to beg, dammit. 3:20:56 AM Thomas: Thomas grins and brings her to bed! 3:24:12 AM Valerian: Much ravishment ensues. 3:24:57 AM Valerian: This she's had some experience with, though not necessarily a lot--not enough to lose the awkwardness. 3:27:44 AM Thomas: Thomas is careful with her! 3:28:51 AM Valerian: She's not very careful at all! But precise. 3:34:38 AM Valerian: And fairly cuddly afterward, though she remarks again on how cold he is and grabs a blanket. 3:37:22 AM Thomas: Sorry, not much I can do about my body temmperature. 3:38:31 AM Valerian: Julia: I don't mind. ... and it makes a lot more sense now. 3:44:19 AM Thomas: I thought you accepted it all pretty easily. 3:45:45 AM Valerian: Julia: Well, no one who was just crazy would say a *bird*, T--Ry. 3:46:49 AM Thomas: I can turn into a mountain lion, too. 3:49:11 AM Valerian: Julia: ... in bed? I don't think that would be a good idea. 3:49:50 AM Thomas: Oh, I didn't mean now. Just... saying that I can do that. 3:51:30 AM Valerian: Julia: ... are you trying to impress me? 3:52:12 AM Thomas: If you could turn into a mountain lion, wouldn't you brag about it? 3:53:04 AM Valerian: Julia: ... point. 3:53:14 AM Valerian: Julia: All I can do is play the cello, and I *do* brag about that. 3:55:35 AM Thomas: You play it very well. 3:56:34 AM Valerian: Julia: ... I'm hoping to play professionally and stop teaching. 3:56:38 AM Valerian: Julia: I haven't told anyone else. 3:58:06 AM Thomas: Thomas smiles. "You'd be brilliant at it." 3:59:20 AM Valerian: Julia: I want to get into a quartet. 3:59:37 AM Valerian: Julia: ... well, really I want to run for president, but I can't, I was born in London. 3:59:58 AM Valerian: Julia: ... and they'd never elect an Indian woman, anyway. 4:05:33 AM Thomas: It's kind of sad, but you're probably right. Maybe you can help change that? 4:06:52 AM Valerian: Julia: I don't think I'll live to see anything like that much change. 4:07:05 AM Valerian: Julia: ... what does it take to get turned into a vampire, anyway? 4:08:11 AM Thomas: Generally the way it works is that your blood is drained completely, and then the vampire feeds you some of theirs. So you do literally die first. 4:09:10 AM Valerian: Julia: And we'd have to get permission from somebody? 4:10:24 AM Thomas: Yeah. Most large cities have a vampire in charge, the Prince. Usually that's who's permission you need. 4:10:55 AM Valerian: Julia: ... I'm not saying I want to do it, I'm just thinking about wanting to do it. 4:16:25 AM Valerian: Julia: Is it possible? 4:17:47 AM Thomas: It is. Theoretically. My situation is complicated. 4:18:48 AM Valerian: Julia: How? 4:26:00 AM Thomas: The vampire who made me... was my mother. She found me after i had been shot. She made me a vampire, without permission. 4:26:41 AM Thomas: She's still dealing with the fallout from the vampire who made her. 4:28:32 AM Valerian: Julia: ... oh. So you'd definitely need this person's permission. 4:29:39 AM Thomas: And I'll probalby have to jump through some hoops. 4:31:10 AM Valerian: Julia: Well, I'm not sure yet, but just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it. .... and I'm not letting *that* get in the way of *us* either. It doesn't matter if you're a vampire and it shouldn't matter if I'm one either.